1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the structure of a diaper and in particular to one which is of good ventilation and does not wrinkle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional diaper generally includes a water-proof outer layer made for PE (polyethylene), a permeable layer made of non-woven fabric, and an absorbent layer fitted between the outer layer and the permeable layer. However, as the absorbent layer is primarily made of fiber paper pulp and so the fiber paper pulp will become loose or even form a plurality of lumps which will let out liquid discharge subject to pressure. Hence, it has been proposed to provide two leak-proof flaps at two sides of a diaper in order to prevent the liquid discharge from leaking out thereof, but when there is a large amount of liquid discharge in a short time, some of the liquid discharge will still leak out of the diaper. As concerns ventilation, it has been proposed to utilize ventilation property of the absorbent layer and foam sponge at the front and rear waist portions to achieve the ventilating purpose. Nevertheless, if the diaper is tightly bound around the waist, the outlet of the foam sponge will be closed thereby influencing the effect of ventilation and often causing skin diseases.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a diaper which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.